1. This invention relates generally to closure members, and more specifically relates to closure members of the pivotally mounted type used in conjunction with potable containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure found the following patents in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Alonso 3,229,478 01-18-66 Walker 3,805,989 04-23-74 Groendal 3,905,511 09-16-75 Jones 4,162,740 07-31-79 Gerster 4,205,761 06-03-80 Hardt 4,328,905 05-11-82 ______________________________________
Closure members for containers are ubiquitous. However, as indicated by the results of the search that has been conducted, it is apparent that the art contains no disclosures of a pivotally mounted closure member of the type having utility in the context of a cylindrical container of the type commonly used to contain soft drinks, beer, and other potables.
Both steel and aluminum soft drink cans are in wide use. Typically, the cans are cylindrical members having a disc-like top that is provided with a removable tab to permit consumption of the potable contained therein. The removable tabs may be disposable or nondisposable, depending on whether the tab is removed by the consumer or simply displaced by the consumer. In either event, an opening is provided in the lid of the can so that the consumer may imbibe a liquid.
The tabs which are either removed or simply depressed to provide the needed opening may not be reused as closure members. Thus, once a can has been opened by removal or depression of the tab, the container must be left open during the entire time the potable is being consumed. As a result, dirt, bugs, or other undesirable objects may enter the opening and diminish the delectability of the potable.
An economical to manufacture closure member is clearly needed so that the delectability of the potable may be maintained even after its container has been opened, but such a closure member does not appear in the technical literature.